Two Special Gifts
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby and Alex meet at their desks after the Christmas party of the MCS. Secret Santa Gift for the l and o santa community of the LJ. A B friendship, with little hints for more.


**Thank you Danie with helping me with my Secret Sanat gift.**

**Name of the story:** Two special gifts

**Pairing:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count:** 1865

**Raiting and warnings:** T

**Description:** Bobby and Alex meet at their desks after the Christmas party of the MCS.

**A/N: **My Secret Santa Gift for **anguis_1** and the l_and_o_santa community of the LJ.

**Disclaimer:** I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Two Special Gifts

* * *

**

Bobby scuffled slowly toward his desk, his secret Santa gift under his arm. The eleventh floor was deserted and dimly lit. Here and there desk lights were switched on but the big ceiling neon tubes were off. Bobby had left the Christmas party of the Major Case Squad on the top floor of One Police Plaza over the staircases just a few minutes earlier. He sank down his chair to relax. Dear, all the dancing exhausted him.

He deposited his gift on the desk and stared at it. A big snow globe with a corny winter scenery inside. What had his captain been thinking when he had bought THAT for him? Bobby shook his head and rotated his feet to slacken them. He wore definitely the wrong shoes to that company party. He should have known better. Never wear new shoes when you want to dance the whole night.

And he had danced the whole night. He'd asked every woman of Major Case for a dance but he'd danced with his partner the most songs.

Bobby pulled his eyes off the swirling dancing snowflakes and watched Alex, who was leaving the opening elevators and approaching him.

He became breathless again just by watching her. He felt the same combination of thrill and astonishment as he had when he'd seen Alex at the beginning of the party, as she'd peeled out of the innocent ivory colored shawl she now had in her hand. As Bobby had seen her for the first time in that Mrs. Santa outfit – a sexy and naughty version of Mrs. Santa.

Alex wore a dark red, barely knee-length silk dress, what was so fitted that the outline of her bra could be seen, had she been wearing one. Bobby had been really close to his partner as they'd danced and he could feel that she wore nothing under that blazing red heart attack activator as he'd had his hand on her back during the waltz.

Bobby licked his lips nervously. The dress played perfectly around Alex's curves. The dagged sleeves made him long to see more of her milky skin and her well trained upper arms. The green and white embroidery on neckline and hem was making him think naughty thoughts.

But to see the funny red Santa hat with the white bobble on her golden hair and the clumsy black lace boots on her feet stopped the slight dragging between his legs. Okay no at second glance, the lace boots sent new waves of prickles to his groin.

Alex smiled warmly at Bobby, hung the cape around the backrest and fell down her chair.

"Phew…what a night," she sighed, and laughed when she looked at Bobby's gift. "Who the hell gave you a snow dome?"

"The captain…" Bobby answered seriously, and arched his eye browns.

Alex snorted. "Really?"

Bobby nodded and asked: "What did you get?"

"Lavender oil for a relaxing bath," she said calm again.

"That's nice."

"I got it from one of the clerks, Miriam."

"She danced quiet well."

"I saw you two dancing jive. It looked like you were having fun." Alex nodded.

"We had."

"But Bobby, I think your feet are going to need a relaxing bath more than mine, you danced all night long."

He groaned as response. "But I had to make the best of it. Lately I had no chance to go out for dancing a…and with such a good partner as you…" Bobby blinked "…it was really fun."

Alex blushed. She had thought that she'd just clung to Bobby's body and he'd moved her in the right direction. Her own dance lessons had been lost. In her first year of College she had taken afternoon lessons in ballroom dancing but she remembered not much of it.

"You gave Jeffries that screwdriver, right?" Alex asked.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yes, I did a few background investigations," he smirked.

"Calling his wife?" Alex rolled her eyes and her partner grinned even wider.

"Cheater…!"

"No, the only condition was not more than twenty bucks." Bobby answered back, and shifted his weight, slid on his seat. "You made a present for Ang Guis, right?"

"Right."

"But not that Santa hat with the clipped mistletoe?"

"God no!"

"I saw how he kissed you on your lips…very long."

"Uh-humn," Alex replied shyly, and blushed.

"I just got a peek on my cheek from him," Bobby complained, and pointed to where Detective Guis had pressed his wet lips. He conjured a fit of laughter from Alex. "But we did it in a dark corner," he clarified amused.

Alex laughed so hard that she cried. "So you had a nice moment?"

"Definitely. Do you think he was drunk?"

"No, Ang is just a party animal and always on the ball." Alex dried the corner of her eyes. As soon as she could breathe normally again, she stood up and opened her case of the metal locker. Fishing for the blue envelop, Alex turned and walked slowly around their desks. She leaned against Bobby's side. Half standing, half sitting she handed Bobby her personal Christmas gift.

He looked up and searched her eyes. They held each other's gaze longer than usual. Then Bobby reached for the flat foursquare cover with his written name in silver letters in the middle of it. Slowly he stood up.

"A…actually I have to say 'you shouldn't have but…I also have something for you…so t…thanks," he stuttered.

"You're welcome, but please unwrap it. I'm so curious what you will think about it," Alex said, and lifted herself on Bobby's desk, her legs dangling down.

Bobby was distracted for a moment because the dress rode up and exposed more of Alex's toned thighs but he managed to open the envelope with his pocket knife without cutting his hand. Inside was a simple postcard. On it two single-masted sailing boat with two foresails – cutter rigged – during a nip-and-tuck race.

"T…that is the Rainbow, 1934…" Bobby stuttered, and pointed to the sailer boat in the foreground. "…in fight with the Endeavor. Roy Cross drew that picture and the original hangs in the Marine Arts Gallery," he now was hooked.

"I know Bobby," Alex beamed up at him. "I also did my background research. Turn the card around and you can read what I planned for you."

Bobby flipped the postcard and reads: **One trial lesson in the Manhattan Sailing School with a J/24**. His eyes grew bigger and bigger and his jaw hung open.

"Oh Alex…"

"Did I find the right gift?" she asked, and studied Bobby's excited face.

"Uh…yes, yes, yes." Bobby's eyes shimmered and he turned the card back over.

"The start of the sailing season is in May. When you like the trial, you can turn it in a real course. I have a few flyers with more information for you, too." Alex moved to jump down from the desk, but Bobby placed his warm hands on her thighs, to settle her again.

She gasped for breath at the unexpected touch. Alex's eyes also grew bigger as Bobby got closer and closer. He moved his hands slowly over her hips to her back. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for such a great gift, Alex. I have wanted to take sailing lessons for years but never made the first step. I really like that gift…it's phenomenal."

Then he kissed his partner gently on her smooth right cheek, pulled her in a tight embrace and lost himself in the scent of her warm body. Alex couldn't help but nuzzle her face in the soft curve of Bobby's neck and crossed her arms around his tall frame. After a few moments Bobby loosened from Alex, a delighted look still on her face.

"Thanks," he said once again, and brushed Alex's tousled bangs back behind her ear. She swallowed hard. "And now you have to open my gift for you. I hope you like it."

Bobby put more room between Alex's and his body and stepped toward his book table. Between 'Organic Chemistry' and 'Physicians Desk Reference' he had hidden the present for his partner.

At the same moment Bobby turned to fetch the little flat green box with the big red bow, Alex had got down on her feet again. She nearly made a false step because the hug and warm body contact to Bobby let her arms and legs shake. But she regained control over her limbs as Bobby turned back to her.

"Here, for you…" Bobby handed his gift excitedly.

Alex removed the ribbon carefully and opened the box. Inside she caught sight of a simple metallic black picture frame. In it sat the Polaroid Bobby had taken of them in Café Brazil a few years ago. His close face – Alex could feel Bobby's body heat for days on her cheek. She just had seen that he put the photo in his inside pocket. But she never thought that Bobby would keep it the whole time.

"Oh Bobby…that…that is…amazing," Alex stuttered, and ran her fingertips over the protective glass. She took the frame out of the box and brought it closer her face, searched for changing.

But there were no changing. Alex looked up and got lost in the same warm brown and knowing eyes with the dark and long lashes. He still had the soft and full lips every woman pinned over for just one kiss and which said such intelligent things.

Alex blinked and took a deep breath. "Thank you…it's…it's perfect. I don't know what to say?"

Bobby's whole face lighting up. Alex really liked his gift. He could see it in her body language. She didn't need to say more. Again their eyes melted into each other. Alex couldn't withdraw that deep gaze and also Bobby was caught.

As he opened his mouth again a sentence slipped outside that destroyed the sensual mood a bit.

"Are you here with your car or can I drive you home?" – _Brilliant Goren!_

"No, it's in the basement garage," Alex replied – _unfortunately_ – and she walked to her chair. Alex wrapped herself in her shawl and went to reach for her coat, but Bobby had it in his hand, helping her inside.

"Oh, thank you," Alex whispered as Bobby stepped even closer and smoothed the grey fabric around her shoulders. It felt phenomenal.

Bobby took all his courage and reached around Alex to close the buttons – again cheek on cheek. Alex thought that she would lose her mind. It was impossible that Bobby didn't hear her loud beating heart. But in his ears were just swooshing of blood.

Together they went to the elevators and waited in silence for the arriving lift. They stood so close that their shoulders touched and their fingers slightly played with each other 'till they are totally entangled.

As the door opened they stepped holding hands inside the flashy light and saw the green mistletoe on the ceiling of the little cubicle, which a witty colleague must have hung there. They turned toward each other. Bobby bent down, Alex got on her toes and before the doors closed again their lips met in perfect harmony.

**The end

* * *

**

**Merry Christmas anguis_1 and all of you, my dear readers. Now I publish my stories here on for nearly two years and I'm still happy to read all of your comments and suggestions to new chapters.**

**I also want to thank all of my lovely beta. I really need you for my stories. Your help is so appreciate.  
**

**Antje**


End file.
